


before you go

by Hazazel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Confessions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: Kuroo has been staring at the paper for a long while, and the flush from your cheeks spreads to your ears and neck. The last words you said ring in your ears – “Please take this letter !” – and you’re waiting for him to finish reading. You don’t know how it’s gonna go, you don’t know how many people have confessed to him today already, you don’t know if he’s taken. This could, now that you think about it, turn out to be the worst idea ever.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	before you go

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! this is for red, as a belated valentine's gift ! hope everyone likes it !

Kuroo has been staring at the paper for a long while, and the flush from your cheeks spreads to your ears and neck. The last words you said ring in your ears – “Please take this letter !” – and you’re waiting for him to finish reading. You don’t know how it’s gonna go, you don’t know how many people have confessed to him today already,  you don’t know if he’s taken. This could, now that you think about it, turn out to be the worst idea ever. But your friends dared you to, and you’ve had a crush on him for ages,  and – he’s leaving for university soon. You don’t wanna miss your chance.

When he finally raises his head, you can see he looks a little distraught. Welp, you think. It was short-lived, but you really had hope before that; looking now at Kuroo, you feel like he’s gonna end your whole world in just a word, a “Sorry” whispered in his low, saddened voice, and a back turned to you as he walks away.

“I’m…” he says. You know it’s coming, and tears are pooling up in your eyes already. “Wait, no, please don’t cry !” 

“I understand, you don’t feel the same,” you say, and yeah, you’re definitely crying. All your secret pining sounds like nothing now that you’re faced with rejection, all the heart-clenching feelings, all the butterflies and the blushing and the unrequited affection, they’re all gone from your thoughts and you’re left with a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach. You start turning away.

“That’s not what I said !” Kuroo seems panicked, and he grabs your sleeve to prevent you from leaving. “It’s just-” he sighs, and waits for you to face him before he continues. “I feel the same !” You can’t believe him, but he puts a hand up before you can object. “We’re not going to be in the same school next year. I didn’t want to confess, and have you say that long distance wasn’t for you. Guess I was wrong,” he chuckles.

You can’t believe your ears. “You… you like me too ?”

“I do,” he says, and he rubs the back of his head with an uneasy smile. “Crap, I hadn’t even planned on confessing at all… I don’t know what to say, now !”

“Please take care of me !” You don’t really know why you say it, but it makes Kuroo laugh, so you count it as a win. 

“Here,” he says, after rummaging in his pocket and grabbing a little trinket. He grabs your hand, to turn your palm up, and he drops a little maneki neko charm. Your eyes widen – you’ve seen him clutch it before volleyball games, you know how much it means to him. People, a little far away, call out his name, and Kuroo shouts a “Coming !”, before turning to you again. “I have to go…” he sounds sad about it, but you’re both still reeling from the confession. “I’ll see you tomorrow !” He lowers his head and presses his lips to your cheek, his own flaming red. 

“G-goodbye…” you stutter. He’s already gone when you find the courage to raise your head, and you look at the little charm with a smile. You’ve rarely been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't forget to leave kudos and / or comments !!


End file.
